


Through bog, through brier

by psychomachia



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Folklore, Gen, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/pseuds/psychomachia
Summary: Rin and Shirou take a trip to the countryside. Naturally, it doesn't go well.





	Through bog, through brier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megkips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/gifts).



There is probably someone to blame for this, Rin thinks.

She could blame her teacher, who won't get out of his house to investigate.

“It's your turn to almost get killed.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Besides, I have to deal with these idiots.”

Somewhere in the distance, she hears the sound of shattering crockery and apologetic yelling.

She could blame Shirou, for being the kind of noble idiot that agreed to it in the first place.

“We don't have to, Rin. I can always say no,” he said, smiling gently. “I don't want you to trouble you.”

Stupid Shirou, whose smile makes her weak enough to agree to tromp out into the desolate marshes in the middle of the night.

But she hates blaming him.

So she blames Luvia.

Somehow, she's certain that... person is at the bottom of this and is probably off somewhere, cackling madly like the evil witch that she is.

“I'm sorry, Rin,” Shirou says as she wipes the rain from her face again. “It's not exactly what we had planned, is it?”

She looks at him and whatever smart remark she was going to say dies in her throat. “It's fine, Shirou.” Rin puts on her biggest smile. “We'll find our missing tourists, kick the ass of anything responsible for it, and be home in time for you to make breakfast.”

Shirou smiles and takes her hand. Rin lets him.

Now the problem is just figuring out exactly where they are.

“Was it turn right on the first fork or the second one?”

“I think it was the second one?”

“Right.” Crap. She has the sinking suspicion they're completely lost.

“At least we're in the right location,” Shirou says. “I think they said the last person that went missing was seen around here.”

“Two weeks ago,” Rin muses. “They walk into the marsh and never walk out.”

Shirou's looking sad, which... damn. “Let's hope they're all right.”

Let's hope we are, she thinks, because right now the only thing she can sense is a whole lot of magic clouding the entire area. It's like the fog itself is hiding anything from scrying and she's pretty sure that's a bad sign.

“Are you lost, children?”

Both of them jump apart and Rin frowns. She should have been able to sense someone.

There's a short, hunched over figure holding a lantern in front of them. It's hard to make out its face from the hood.

“Yes, we are,” Shirou says and she wants to slap his head.

“Don't admit that,” Rin hisses to him.

“But we are,” he whispers back.

“No, we're not.”

“Rin...”

The figure clears his throat. “Are you lost?”

“Yes,” she reluctantly admits. “We were looking for someone and I think we might have gotten turned around.”

“I can help you find a way out,” it says. “But you have to follow me. No straying away,”

Rin and Shirou look at each other. “Yes,” she says. “We'll stay close.”

Shirou takes her hand again.

* * *

Rin's not sure but she doesn't think they're moving away from the marsh.

If anything, they're going deeper into it, darkness enclosing them even more. No birds singing. No sounds of animals. Just the sound of their splashing footsteps. That's bad.

She tries to create a light to make their path brighter, but it fizzles.

Definitely bad.

Shirou hits his flashlight against his shin and it briefly sputters to dim life, lighting up only a few inches in front of them.

The lantern in front of them keeps bobbing, an eerie green glow.

Was it always that sickly color?

She's not sure now. But she has the horrible feeling that it's far too late to try to make it out on their own. 

“Rin,” Shirou whispers.

“Just stay with me,” she says to him and grips his hand tighter. “We'll be all right.”

He nods.

“Are you doing all right, children?”

The figure hasn't spoken to them for what has to be at least a few hours of silent trudging, so it's a bit of a shock to hear its raspy voice calling back to them.

“We're doing fine, sir,” Shirou calls back. “Thank you for your help.”

They walk a little bit more. The water's getting deeper. Shirou's flashlight is getting dimmer. Rin still can't cast a spell.

“Are you doing all right, children?” The figure calls again.

And Rin responds,” We're doing fine, sir. Thank you for your help.”

Because Shirou may be foolish and impulsive, but his instincts tend to be dead on and she senses that this an occasion where there is only one right answer to this question.

She thinks they've been walking for hours. She's lost all sense of time and direction. The only thing anchoring her is her hold on Shirou's hand and the certainty that if she survives this, she will definitely kill Luvia.

Shirou's steady beside her and they're both ready when the figure speaks.

“Are you doing all right, children?”

“We're doing fine, sir,” they say in unison. “Thank you for your help.”

The lantern stops bobbing and they stop too. The figure turns to face them, its gnarled face barely visible in the dancing light. “Such polite children,” it says. “Surely they deserve to find their way home.”

The light in front of them goes out completely. Shirou's flashlight dies as well.

Rin stands very still. Shirou doesn't move either.

“Rin,” he says quietly.

“I know,” she responds. “Wait.”

And then it is as though her ears pop, and she begins to hear sounds again. There are insects chirping, owls hooting, and the sound of water rushing close to them.

She closes her eyes, mutters an incantation, and tries to cast a light.

This time it flares into brilliance, a bright orb hovering in front of her.

Beside her, Shirou lets out a sigh and crouches down. “I'm sorry,” he says. He's not talking to her.

In front of them is a lake, dark and still. It's shallow enough at the edge of the muddy grass, but Rin has no doubt just how far down the lake really goes. Or how easy it would be for someone to drown in it if they took just one step. Currents run deep after all.

And who knows how many bones lay strewn about its depths?

Thankfully, she doesn't have to answer that question. Her part of the job is done.

“We need to notify the Mage's Association,” Rin says. “At least so they can warn people to stay away from this area for now.”

Shirou stands up, something gleaming in his hand. He passes it to Rin.

A golden ring shimmers in the light. There's something written on it.

_Give me your hands, if we be friends._


End file.
